The path I chose for myself
by therandomer5000
Summary: Sequel to "Path you chose for me" Please read that first otherwise this won't make much sense. R


**I really wanted to write a sequel because I don't feel that the last one ended very well so this is where it all gets sorted and there's a happy ending.. as far as you know ;) enjoy xx**

* * *

**The path I chose for myself**

Donatello opened his eyes to see the soft sunlight flooding through his window. He smiled softly as he thought about how his life had improved since moving to Japan, he had no worries and now he could finally enjoy the sunlight! He sat up and stretched, he made his way into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. He poured himself some coffee and sat down in front of his cereal, he breathed in the comforting scent.

He yawned loudly as he opened the window, japan was beautiful in the summer. Warm, sunny and peaceful.

Donnie had lived in Japan for four years, since he was 16 and hadn't seen in brothers since the day he left. He missed them but kept himself occupied to forget the guilt, He felt like a coward. Running away when he could've saved or at least helped his brothers but he didn't want to do the whole ninja thing anymore, He didn't even know what his family were doing. Were they still alive? Were they still together? are they healthy? Don didn't know and he felt awful for it. He had seen Karai recently, she had left New York because Shredder disowned her for kissing Leo. She lived nearby and was the only person he could talk to.

She was actually coming over today, She'll be on her way now.

Donnie cleared the table and hurried his daily task of cleaning. it was afternoon when a knock came at the door.

''Hey'' Don smiled as he opened it to find Karai standing in front of him in her usual uniform.

''Hello... Donatello'' Karai smiled sadly as she walked in, the two sat at the table, ''I was wondering if you have heard anything from the others?''

''No Karai... not since I left..'' Donnie admitted, his face fell. karai noticed how old he looked when he was upset but she was so sure he was happy.. what had happened?

''I thought you wanted to leave?'' Karai said with a questioning look.

''I did but..'' Don swallowed loudly, ''I feel like a coward... I can't go back because... they wouldn't want me''

''You shouldn't go back... This is what you want...'' Karai said with a sigh, ''I think they'd be fine with you going back''

''I don't think I want to'' Don admitted, ''I guess.. I just want to see them again''

''Well you might'' Karai smiled,

''What?''

''They have defeated my father... he is dead and the foot is gone'' Karai sniffed, ''I will be going back to New York soon... I will give your family the message..''

''Karai... please don't leave...'' Donnie begged, ''You're the only person around here I can talk to''

''What about that pretty girl with the purple hair?'' Karai asked,

''Who? Kira? I haven't seen her for 10 months'' Don sighed, Karai looked suspicious.

''10 months?'' She smirked, ''Did you guys.. you know?''

''Er.. maybe..'' Don blushed,

''So you have a child?'' Karai giggled,

''WHAT?'' Don gasped, ''NO! SHE JUST STOPPED SEEING ME!''

''for 10 months'' Karai laughed, ''I'm so visiting her! where does she live?''

''Down the road and take a left.. WAIT NO! DON'T GO!'' Don yelled as Karai ran out.

A few hours later and there was another knock at the door, Don flung it open and Krai was standing there with a smirk.

''uh oh..'' Don gulped.

''Yeah.. you have a daughter... and she's in an animal testing lab'' Karai smirked.

''Lab? why?'' Don asked suddenly concerned.

''She looks like you'' Karai shrugged, she grinned again. ''You want to save the kid don't you?''

''No..'' Donnie didn't look straight at her as he answered,

''You haven't even met the kid and you already feel like a father?'' Karai asked, ''You're weaker than I thought..''

''Are you gonna help me or not?'' Donnie frowned, Karai grinned and nodded.

''Come on then ninja drop-out, You still got the skills?'' Karai laughed, She had called Dogpound that a million times!

''Thats what Leo would sometimes call Raph..'' Don sighed as he followed Karai out of the woods in which he lived.

''I'm surprised you can still remember their names'' karai mumbled as she lead the way, Donnie followed behind as he thought about having a child to live with.

The lab was on the other side of the village, it was huge and dirty. The two friends went through the back door, and searched for a sign of where to go.

''there'' Karai pointed out a large painted sign above a heavy-looking door, It read;

**Strange and unregistered animals and creatures**

Karai didn't know what it meant but Don could tell that this is where they kept mutants, they both walked in and looked around. there was mutant after mutant in each cage, they were all begging for help but Don didn't want to blow their cover before he'd saved his "daughter". There was a small cage at the back that held a 1 year old turtle girl with purple hair.

''This must be her..'' Karai grinned as she looked at the small sleeping turtle.

''I though you said she was one month!'' Don gasped.

''I thought you siad you hadn't seen her for 10 months!'' Karai hissed, Donnie took a look at the chart and gasped.

''They've messed with her genes! She grows faster than any normal child.. each month is a year for her...'' Don sniffed,

''That's horrible... She's gonna grow older than you in no time..'' Karai chuckled as she began to leave,

''KARAI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?'' Don called, Karai hit the alarm.

''Have fun daddy'' Karai laughed as she sprinted away. Donnie growled angrily as he opened the cage, he picked the girl up and bolted out of the room just as the door was about to close. within a few moments there were five security guys chasing him away from the building and towards a large wire fence.

''Wha-?'' The little girl sniffled, Don looked into her soft brown eyes and smiled.

''Hold on kid'' Don grinned, he leaped up the fence and over the other side. He ran to see karai wink at him before joining him.

''Hey daddy'' She laughed,

''What was that for?'' Don hissed as he cradled the frightened girl.

''I'm telling your brothers that you died.. I wanted it to be true'' karai grinned, she dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

''She loves to watch me squirm'' Don mumbled to the little girl,

''Who you?'' The girl asked,

''I'm your daddy... I guess..'' Donnie smiled softly, ''I guess you need a name huh?''

''I don't have name'' The girl answered,

''Ok... let's see.. this can't be too hard..'' Don frowned, ''em... I'll take you home first'' Donnie began to jog his way into the village, the village was usually quiet so nobody usually saw him but this time there were several people staring at him. Donnie could see Karai smirking at him from a roof, She had clearly set this up. The people yelled as one and ran at him. ''Great.. just great!'' Donnie jumped over the small crowd and ran towards the woods, the people refused to enter the woods because of a legend about it being haunted. The howling of the "ghost" was actually Donnie dropping a large brick on his foot when he was building his house. Donnie entered the crowd of trees and the people stood at the edge and watched as he disappeared into the greenery.

''House'' The girl giggled as she pointed to Don's little hut.

''Yeah kid...'' Donnie panted as he ran up through the door and locked it behind him. ''Ok... I need to give you a name... and I need to slow your ageing process until it's normal... I don't know how I'm going to manage it..'' Donnie frowned in concentration as he thought of names, he took a look around him as he thought. He then remembered a tv show and grinned.

''Daddy?'' the girl asked in wonder,

''How about Nicola? I can call you Nicky for short?'' Don asked, Nicky giggled in response and nodded. ''There done...'' Don smiled, he took Nicola into his lab and tried to take a blood sample.

''YOU NO DADDY! YOU EVIL LIKE WHITE COAT MEN!'' Nicky screamed as she tried to dodge the needle.

''No No! I'm not going to hurt you! Honest!'' Donnie replied sadly, he finally got some blood but Nicky wouldn't stop crying. Don tried to find something in his freezer to give her and he found his last ice lolly. ''Here you go'' He smiled as he offered it to her, She stopped crying and took it happily. Don worked quietly on the sample as Nicky sucked her lolly happily. ''I GET IT! IT'S SO SIMPLE! ALL THEY DID WAS CHANGE TINY BITS OF THE STRUCTURE!'' Donnie set to work, he wanted his girl to have a normal life if it were possible.

''Are you really my daddy?'' Nicola asked sadly, Don turned around in his office chair.

''Yes.. apparently..'' Don smiled.. ''You look like me and like your mom''

''If you is my daddy... why weren't you with me in the scary place?'' Nicky asked.

''I-I... I don't know.. they didn't catch me'' Don sniffed, Nicola looked away from him and a few tears fell down her face.

''Nicky..'' Don sighed as he pulled her onto his lap, ''It doesn't matter if I was there.. as long as you're safe now'' Donnie smiled, he didn't feel like a father yet and he hoped he would soon.

''Thank you Daddy'' Nick hugged her father and Don was taken by surprise.

''I-It's ok... Nicky'' He smiled fondly. he placed her back on the table before carrying on, she wasn't acting like a one year old and it was strange. ''This is gonna take months to fix.. she'll just have to grow until then''

Donnie spent four happy months with his daughter, yet he still didn't feel like a dad. Karai had went to New York and told his family that they were to go into his hut to rescue him if they wanted to see him again, Don didn't know this of course. He was far too busy when the middle of the fourth month came.

''I'VE FINALLY DONE IT!'' Don cheered, Nicola came running up to him. She spent a lot of time in the lab because, like her father, she loved science and watching her father work was her favourite thing to do!

''What have ya done dad?'' She asked excitedly, Donnie couldn't tell her the truth.

''I made a chemical that.. gives you a birthday!'' Donnie grinned,

''REALLY?'' Nicky screamed happily, Don knelt down next to her and injected the cure. She would finally stop growing every month! ''DADDY! WHEN'S MY BIRTHDAY?''

''em...'' Donnie gulped, ''The.. 28th of June...'' That had been the day they had met so it felt fit.

''THANK YOU DADDY! I LOVE YOU!'' Nicky smiled as she hugged her father, Donnie was struck with a light feeling. she had told him that she loved him.

''I love you too baby-girl'' Don smiled, now he knew what it felt like to be a father.

''Do you remember what you promised?'' She asked, Don looked at her in surprise, ''You said that once you had finished that project you would start teaching me science!'' Donnie grinned, he had been teaching her all sorts of subjects except science and all she had done was remind him of himself when he was her age.

''Yes but we'll start that tomorrow.. It's too late now'' Donnie smiled as he looked at the clock. It was 7 O'clock. ''It's time for you to go to bed''

''Fine'' Nicky grumbled as she stomped into the small bedroom, Don followed her in and waited for her to finish cleaning her teeth. She lay in bed as Don kissed her forehead, ''Good night Daddy'' She whispered,

''Night Nick'' Don smiled as he turned the light off. Nicola fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Donnie was woken by the sound of his front door opening, there were four male voices coming from the livingroom.

''Oh no.. the village people... they've found us!'' Don whispered to himself in fright, he picked up his bo staff from the corner of his room and sneaked into the hall way. He quietly rushed into Nicolas room, she was under the bed.

''Daddy! Who's in there?'' Nicky asked as she pointed to the door.

''I don't know Nicola... stay with daddy'' Don put her on his back and she clung on for dear life as he slowly walked into the living room. It was early morning so it was still dark, Don couldn't see a thing.

''So where is he?'' one of the voices asked,

''I don't know.. I'm trying to find a light switch'' a younger voice answered.

''shhh! we don't want to be found'' the oldest voice hissed,

''FOUND IT!''

''SSSHHHHHHH!''

''oh... sorry'' The light flicked on and Don attacked as Nicola screamed. there was a flash of brown wood and all four invaders were on the floor, they were all dressed in black and were oddly shaped. Donnie glared at them as he felt the weight on his back slide off.

''Hey Donnie!'' the smallest invader cheered,

''who are you and how did you find me?'' Donnie growled.

''You do not know who we are?'' the largest one asked in a Japanese accent.

''Why are you here?'' Don asked, ''Are you here to hurt my family?''

''Let us sit up and we'll show you'' one of them said, ''Please?''

''Fine.. one wrong move and you WILL die'' Donnie threatened, He wouldn't kill them unless he went for Nicola. The four figures leapt up and stripped the disguises off, Donnie made sure Nicky couldn't see.

''daddy'' Nick whispered and Dons eyes widened,

''Oh my god..'' He gasped. In front of him was an older Splinter, blue masked Leonardo, red masked Raphael and an orange masked Michelangelo. Only Splinter looked different with his slightly brown-grey hairs.

''So much for leaving to avoid killing people'' Leo chuckled, Donnie didn't say anything as he stared.

''So.. you're not being held captive?'' Raph asked with a small smile,

''HI DONNIE! DID YA MISS ME? I BET YOU DID!'' Mikey cheered in a sing song voice.

''You said you have family now?'' Splinter nodded. Donnie realised he hadn't done anything yet so he closed his eyes and sighed, _I'm so dreaming.. why are they here? _Don thought to himself,

''Donnie?'' Don opened his eyes and looked at his family again.

''Why did you guys come here?'' he asked quietly.

''We thought you'd want to see us but it looks like we aren't welcome'' Mikey giggled,

''It's not that you're not welcome!'' Don said worriedly, he was truly happy to see them but.. poor Nicky. ''It's just.. not the best of times'' Don explained with a shy smile. He looked round at where Nicky was but found her gone, he scanned the room for her but there was no sign. ''Why don't you come into the kitchen.. make yourselves at home''

''THANKS!'' Mikey grinned as they all went into the kitchen, Donnie went up to the fridge. it was covered in drawings from Nicky, there was nothing in it. Don gave a tired sigh.

''Sorry.. We've not actually got anything to give you...'' Don blushed, ''Food's not an easy thing to get nowadays thanks to Karai'' Don watched as they all looked at each other worriedly, he could see Nicola sneaking around the corner. He had trained her how to keep quiet and hide but she still wasn't very good at it.

''So Don..'' Leo smiled, Donnie looked over at him,

''yeah?'' Donnie asked.

''Tell us everything!'' Raph grinned,

''There isn't much to tell...'' Donnie shrugged, his thought were nagging to be asked, ''I thought you guys wouldn't want to see me again''

''Why not?'' Mikey asked surprised,

''After... I left'' Don looked at them they all had a guilty look.

''We understand Don.. we should have come sooner..'' Leo smiled sadly, ''We're sorry''

''Donatello.. I am truly sorry.. I should have respected your decision..'' Splinter hung his head, ''I hope you can forgive me''

''Of course... father'' Don smiled softly.

''DADDY!'' Everyone turned towards the doorway to see Nicola blushing furiously. tears formed in her eyes, she was a very shy child.

''It's ok Nicky'' Donnie rushed towards her and she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the kitchen.

''Who are they?'' She asked worriedly,

''They are your uncles and your grandad'' Donnie smiled.

''Why haven't I met them before?'' Nicola asked,

''I didn't think it was important'' Nicola frowned at him, ''I need to tell them a few things then I'll introduce you to them'' Before Nicky could answer Don went into the kitchen and explained everything before bringing Nicky in.

''dad..'' Nicky gulped.

''Guys.. this is Nicola.. Nicky.. this is uncle Mikey, uncle Raph and uncle Leo'' Donnie pointed to each of them, ''This is your grandad, Splinter''

''em.. Hi?'' Nicky blushed,

''She's so cute!'' Mikey grinned, they all made a fuss of her and Don watched. Something wasn't right and he knew it.

''Nicky.. could you leave us to talk please?'' Don frowned, Nicky nodded and rushed out the kitchen.

''Congratulations Don'' Leo began,

''Don't give me that! what are you guys really here for?'' Don asked angrily, ''Is there something you need? want? cause sorry to tell ya but there isn't much here for you''

''Donnie... we don't want anything'' Mikey told him, they all looked genially surprised.

''We came because Karai told us you were in trouble!'' Raph insisted. Donnie sighed before looking out the window, Karai was right. He was in trouble, but not the trouble they thought he was in.

''What's wrong my son?'' Splinter asked worriedly, Donnie turned back to them and sighed.

''I can't live here anymore'' He said quietly, ''Karai has ruined everything and now both myself and Nicola are in danger... we have to leave.. we have no food''

''Don.. you could come back to New York.. we don't really do the ninja thing anymore cause-'' Mike began,

''Shredder's gone'' Don whispered, He wasn't gone.. he was replaced by Karai. ''I can't go back... I just can't do that to Nicky..''

''But Don-''

''But Don nothing'' Donnie frowned, ''I'm not going back''

''Good!'' Mikey grinned,

'huh?''

''we can't go back anyway'' Mikey blushed a little, ''Shredder's back''

Donnie let out a frustrated sigh, he'd forgotten how difficult Mikey could be.

''Daddy..'' Don turned to the doorway to see Nicky standing there with a pleased look, ''I built something!'' She pulled out a heap of metal from behind her back and flicked a switch, a blinding light shone out before going out again.

''wow..'' Don grinned, ''That's great Nick'' Nicky beamed at him before running off.

''heh... She reminds me of you'' Leo chuckled.

''Yeah... a bit too much'' Don laughed, he used to get into all sorts of trouble when he was little.

''Is there anywhere else we can live?'' Raph asked, ''You don't have to live with us if ya don't wanna but we do need somewhere to stay..''

''Well... I was planning on living in the mountains soon.. If you guys help me build the house then you can stay'' Donnie frowned,

''YAY!'' Mikey giggled, Don couldn't believe how childish he still was.

''When can we go?'' Splinter asked, then they could hear shouting and swearing coming from outside. Don ran to the window and paled at the sight. Karai was leading a group of villagers into the woods, they all had shot guns and weapons and Karai was dressed like the Shredder.

''We leave now'' Don hissed to his brothers, they nodded and Splinter stood up.

''let us go'' he nodded as they made their way out, Donnie ran into Nicky's bedroom and picked her up,

''Daddy?'' She asked nervously,

''Don't ask Nicola'' Donatello hushed as he took her out the back. his family was waiting for him already, ''LET'S GO''

The six mutants ran from the woods and in the direction of the mountains, it would take three days to get there but it would be so worth it.

The three days passed slowly, They had to walk across miles of land with no food or water, they would steal from local people for strength. Donatello realised that no matter what he wanted there was no way to escape his life as a ninja and strangely he was ok with it. He knew it was the only way to protect his daughter but he wouldn't fight any unnecessary battles.

When they did get to the mountains they found a small hut, nobody was in it at that time so they rested there for the night. Nobody ever came to the small hut the whole time the six stayed there so their stay was a little longer than expected. In fact, Donnie and Nicky live there now.

Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey went back to New York for a year and defeated Karai, Raphael decided that New York was his home and there he would stay. Michelangelo moved to California, he loved to surf at night so it was perfect for him. Leo and Splinter moved back to Japan, Leo lived in the mountains near Don and Splinter moved back to the woods.

They would all visit each other six times a year and nothing had changed between them, they were still close and happy. they all had families of their own too, except Splinter. He didn't have more children but he did find a wife. They were all happy at last, none of them really had to fight except for the occasional self-defence and they all loved it!

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
